Organic light emitting diodes (OLED), also known as organic electroluminescence displays, have self-luminance, large viewing angles, and reduced energy consumption characteristics. Organic light emitting diodes are widely used in mobile devices, such as smart phones and OLED TVs. OLEDs, and can be prepared not only on glass substrates, but also on flexible substrates.
However, the encapsulation reliability of the conventional organic light emitting diode display is poor, because water and oxygen molecules in the air diffuse to an organic light-emitting display layer through an encapsulation layer and corrode the organic light emitting display layer, resulting in a short lifespan and low efficiency of the OLEDs.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a flexible organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof to solve the problem existing in the prior art.